mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury Rising Fanon Wiki
Mercury Rising Wiki The Mercury Rising Movie and Fictional TV Show Wiki is a wiki that contains all information related to the 1998 movie Mercury Rising and a fictional television series based off the movie. Anyone is allowed to edit, but contributions by other fans of the movie are also greatly welcome. About This wiki will serve as a comprehensive database of all information relating to the 1998 movie Mercury Rising and a fictional, fanmade television 'sequel' of sorts to it. The original movie, Mercury Rising, was released in theaters in the spring of 1998. Directed by Harold Becker, the movie was based off Ryne Douglas Pearson's novel Simple Simon. The main premise of both the book and the movie are that an autistic savant named Simon Lynch accidentally deciphers a top-secret government code in the early summer of 1998, and as result, he is targeted by assassins of the National Security Agency (NSA), because he was deemed a potential threat to national security by Lt. Colonel Nicholas Kudrow, a top NSA official. After Simon's parents, Martin and Jenny Lynch, are killed by an NSA assassin, Peter Burrell, (ex-USA Special Forces, originally falsely listed as killed in Beirut, Lebanon in 1982), Simon is discovered hiding in a crawl space in his closet by FBI Special Agent Art Jeffries. Soon after, Simon is taken to a nearby hospital, and put under police guard. The NSA then posed as Simon's dead parents successfully, and got him transferred to a non-secure floor of the hospital, where he became an easier target for Burrell. However, as a result of his being autistic, he felt extremely nervous about the whole situation, and managed to sneak out of his room in the pediatric ward and into another room. Fortunately, even though Burrell looked in the room he was hiding in, he didn't discover Simon, and Art found him instead. Over the next couple of days, Art protected Simon from constant dangers, including almost getting hit by a train on the "L" tracks, getting hit by cars on a freeway, getting shot at multiple times, and even falling off a skyscraper, the IBM Building, in downtown Chicago. Eventually, their story continued, in the form of a fictional, fanmade television series, start date in February, 1999. Simon is again being targeted by the NSA, led by the ambitious replacement for Kudrow, Colonel Robert Donaldson, and his group of hit-men, led by Donaldson's right-hand man, Major James Striker. Simon is also forced to contend with someone from his dark past, his own brother, Peter Lynch, who is highly mentally unstable, attempts to kill Simon every chance he gets. With the help of Art and his friend and fellow FBI agent Thomas Jordan, Simon must avoid death again at every turn from both Peter and NSA. ''Mercury Rising'' Main Cast * Bruce Willis - Art Jeffries * Miko Hughes - Simon Lynch * Alec Baldwin - Nicholas Kudrow * Chi McBride - Thomas 'Tommy' Jordan * Kim Dickens - Stacey Siebring * Robert Stanton - Dean Crandell * Bodhi Elfman - Leo Pedranski * Kevin Conway - Joe Lomax ''Seasons 1 - 3'' Main Cast * Miko Hughes - Simon Lynch * Bruce Willis - Art Jeffries * Chi McBride - Thomas 'Tommy' Jordan * Benji Gregory - Peter Lynch * Sam Neill - Robert Donaldson * Gary Oldman - James Striker ''Season 4'' Main Cast * Miko Hughes * Bruce Willis * Chi McBride * Benji Gregory * Gary Oldman ''Seasons 5 - 6'' Main Cast * Miko Hughes * Bruce Willis * Chi McBride * Benji Gregory * Steven Culp - Tom Davis * TBA - Amber Lynch ''Seasons 7 - 8'' Main Cast * Miko Hughes * Bruce Willis * Chi McBride * Benji Gregory * Kim Dickens - Stacey Siebring * Amanda Peet - Simone Jeffries * Liam James - Joseph Lynch * TBA - Simon Jeffries Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Infopage